Welcome to my life
by StevieScissorLuv
Summary: A girl named Lynette Firewood moves to Hollyoaks village and stays with the Mcqueen's. Read and find out how she deals with the drama that goes on at Hollyoaks, while trying to deal with her own problems.
1. Lynette Firewood

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I have decided to do a hollyoaks fanfiction, because I am obsessed with hollyoaks right now.**_

_**This will be an OC story, because I find it easier to write OC fanfictions and I have been wanting to write a hollyoaks fanfiction like this for ages.**_

_**This will be set just before Finn rapes John Paul and before nana gets attacked, So it will be dealing with that because I dont think there are enough fanfiction stories based around that, in fact there are only three based around what happened.**_

_**Bare in mind that this is my first fanfiction for hollyoaks so forgive me if it isn't the best.**_

_**This won't be a proper chapter, this will just be a short description of the OC character I have created.**_

**Name-** Lynette Firewood

**Friends-** John Paul, Esther, Nancy, Darren, Ste, Blessing, Holly, Dennis, Tom, Peri, Maxine, Leela, Jason, Finn, Robbie, Phoebe and George.

**Hair-** shoulder length, brown with highlights

**Skin-** pale

**Eyes-** grey

**Age- **same age as Peri (born- February 21st 2000)

**Style-** gothic

She's been dealing with depression and self harm for a year and she gets bullied for her weight and what she wears.

Her parents divorced when she was 10 and she lived with her mum for three years before moving to hollyoaks village.

She loves to read, draw, write, sing and act, she can be shy and only likes to sing in front of people she is close with.

She is stubborn, kind, independent, funny, opinionated, intelligent and imaginative.

She has two friends that she leaves behind when she moves and they both know about her self harming.

She is friends with Finn and Robbie but she hates it when they bully John Paul and always tries to stop them, she hates homophobia.

She is bisexual, but she is scared to tell anyone.

_**I hope you decide to read this story and that this character sounds interesting to you.**_

_**If anyone has any ideas on how I could start this story, feel free to review your ideas or PM me.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	2. A new place, a fresh start

_**Sorry it's been so long since I published this story, I've just been really nervous to start this.**_

_**Anyway, here it is.**_

_**I really hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Lynette's POV**_

When I step out of the taxi I look around it looks so different to where I was living in London.

I know where I am going, I've been here a couple times before, my mum is good friends with John Paul McQueen.

* * *

I start school soon, I am so nervous, at my old school everyone hated me, they bullied me mercilessly about my weight, what I wear, my glasses, anything and everything, I've been bullied all my life and since age 12 I have been self harming, it just got too much, I couldn't deal with it, I still can't.

Only my two friends Rose and Izzy know about it, they helped me as much as they could and I appreciate that, but it didn't always work.

I miss them, but I want a fresh start and I will still keep in contact with them.

* * *

But, it is a Saturday and I have got a week to get ready and maybe make some friends that I can hang out with.

I hate school uniform, I always look so ugly in school uniform, so I am glad that I get to make a first impression wearing what I am comfortable in, which right now consists of a long sleeved black top with 'life sucks' written on it (and ripped sleeves), black gloves with white stripes, black leggings, a very short black skirt (my cousin calls it a tutu, but trust me it isn't), a silver beanie hat and my long, black tie-up boots that stop just above my knees.

I didn't do much with my hair, I re-dyed some colours in it, I used blonde, red, blue, purple and pink (I hate the colour pink, but I love the way it looks in my hair).

I see some boy scoff when he sees me and say something to some other boy he's walking with, who looks similar to him, maybe they're related, the other boy doesn't seem that impressed with what the boy said, nice to know not everyone is a judgmental arse hole.

I hate it when people stare at me, I feel like they are secretly judging me, picking out my flaws, it makes me feel so uncomfortable and vulnerable, like I am being studied.

I guess I must look strange, dragging along my huge black suit case, my coffin bag hanging off of my shoulder and my new school bag hanging off of my other arm, I just try to get to the McQueen's house as quick as possible.

* * *

To be honest I really, really dont approve of how the McQueen's act, but they look out for each other and I respect that, and they make me feel like family, though I dont always get along with Mercedes.

Unlike them I am not religious, far from it, I am an atheist, I dont see any reason to believe in a god, I mean, where has god been while I have been through hell at school?

I remember my mum talking to me a month ago, maybe longer, she told me that Myra had died, I was so upset.

* * *

I end up at the McQueen's house quicker than I thought I would.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

Phoebe answers the door and greets me with a smile on her face, she is a good friend, and it will be nice being able to talk to someone here my age.

"Hi Lynn, do you want me to help you with them bags?" she asks.

"No, thanks, I think I can manage" I say, smiling a little.

I manage to get upstairs with little struggle, Phoebe following behind me.

She tells me about the spare room next to her room, she offers to help me un-pack, but I decline, dont want to risk her finding my razor blades.

I hear her bedroom door shut after she leaves the room and I start to unpack.

Once I am finished I just lie down for a few minutes, I pick up one of my new books (The naturals) and walk down stairs slowly.

* * *

I see Nana McQueen sitting on the sofa watching reality TV, I look around and I see that neither Mercedes, nor Carmel are here, Theresa is in the kitchen painting her nails, Phoebe is still in her bedroom I'm guessing and when I step off the last step John Paul steps through the door.

"Hey John Paul" I say smiling, holding my book close to me.

"Hi Lynette, nice to know I'm not the only one living here that likes to read anymore" he says gesturing to the book in my hand.

"Yeah, it's a good book" I tell him.

Nana just noticing that I am here looks over at me smiling a toothy smile.

"Oh, hi Lynette" she says.

"Hey nana, it's good to see you" I say honestly.

"And you dear, come, sit down" she says patting the sofa cushion next to her.

I sit down, get comfortable and start to read my book.

* * *

_**Ok, that's it for now.**_

_**So, apart from how short it was, how was it?**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Dont forget to review!**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	3. Any advice?

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I only literally just watched a three hours worth of hollyoaks, so I am feeling inspired I guess.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you dont think this is complete crap.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Lynette's POV**_

I'm going out into the village today and I am wearing some black jeans, a black strappy top with the words 'freaking awesome' written on it, a black leather jacket and dark blue doc martens.

I haven't really done anything special with my hair, just threw on one of my beanie hats (I have a collection, it is sad really), it is blue today, I put on the usual make-up, black everything, and I decide against wearing my glasses, not that I wear them much anymore anyway.

* * *

Phoebe decided it would be a good idea to take me to this local pub called 'the dog', I think, I would have rather stayed in my bedroom all day, drowning in my self loathing, but she seemed so insistent about it and she can be even more stubborn than me sometimes, so here I am standing with Phoebe in front of the pub.

I have to admit it does look like a nice place, who knows, maybe I will be seeing a lot more of this place.

* * *

Phoebe sees someone and she runs up to him.

I catch up to her and she introduces me to him.

"Lynn this is George, I think I've told you about him" Phoebe says, looking unsure of herself.

Yeah, she's told me about him.

"You have, it's nice to meet you finally George" I say, managing a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Lynn" George says with a friendly smile.

"I was just about to show Lynn the dog, she only just got here this morning" Phoebe tells him.

"Cool, so I guess I'm gonna be seeing you at hollyoaks high then" he says.

"Yep, any advice?" I ask him.

"How long do you have" he jokes, at least I hope he is joking.

* * *

_**Ok, that is it for now.**_

_**I know that was extremely short, but I really couldn't not think of anything else to write.**_

_**I hoped you liked it.**_

_**Review, I haven't got any yet, any ideas for what you want to happen are welcomed.**_

_**Bye hollyoaksters.**_


	4. Another friend

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I dont remember if Esther and Tilly broke up before John Paul got raped or after, so for the sake of this story let's just say they broke up before, Esther and Tilly are still together in this at the moment though.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Phoebe, George and I walk into the dog and there isn't that many people, which I'm relieved about, I dont always do very well in crowded spaces.

We sit at a table near the entrance and I notice a pretty blonde girl in a light blue dress walking towards us.

"Hi George, Phoebe, who's your friend?" Esther asks smiling.

"This is Lynette, Lynn this is Esther" Phoebe says, introducing us.

"Hey" I say simply, giving her a small smile, I dont remember Phoebe telling me Esther looked this cute.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Esther says, sitting in the empty seat in between me and George.

"It's nice to meet you too" I say sincerely, still smiling.

"George, I need your help with designing something for the fashion contest this weekend" Esther says to George.

"Sorry Esther, I can't I am really busy" George tells her apologising.

"I could help, if you wanted" I say, offering my help to her, I love to design clothes.

"I would love that, thanks so much" Esther exclaims, her beautiful smile getting bigger.

"Cool, so when do you wanna start on the designs?" I ask, I really dont mind when, I haven't got much planned, correction, I haven't got anything planned this week, at all.

"You free tomorrow at 4 o clock?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah" I reply, like I said, I have absolutely nothing going on this week.

"Great, meet me here, I've got to go, I'm meeting Tilly, see you tomorrow Lynette" Esther says standing up.

"See ya tomorrow" I say back, watching her walk out of the dog.

* * *

"Who is Tilly" I ask them curiously.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you, Tilly is Esther's girlfriend" Phoebe tells me.

"Oh" I say with a disappointed tone, I was hoping Tilly was just Esther's friend.

Just great, I finally meet a kind, beautiful girl and she already has a girlfriend.

"You alright Lynn?" Phoebe asks, noticing my sudden mood change.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine, just fine" I say, forcing on a smile.

I can tell she doesn't believe me, but she doesn't push.

"Ok" she says.

"I'm just going to look around a bit more" I tell them, getting up out my seat.

"On my own" I add when Phoebe starts to stand up.

"Ok, I'll meet you back at the house then" Phoebe says and I nod in reply.

* * *

I walk around until I get to one of my favourite places in hollyoaks, the folly.

I sit down on the bench, take out my phone, put some head phones in and start listening to some music.

Its starts to rain but I couldn't care less, I love the rain, I find it to be peaceful.

I close my eyes and just relax, letting the raindrops rolling down my face and drip onto my hands.

* * *

I stay like this for a while until I hear footsteps.

I open my eyes and see the same guy I saw yesterday, the one that didn't laugh at me like the guy he was walking with.

I take my headphones out and look at him.

"Hey" the guy says, sitting next to me.

"Hey" I reply, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" he asks me.

"I could ask you the same thing" I tell him.

"Well at least I have a coat on" he says, and my eyes are drawn towards his blue coat.

"I like the cold, my names Lynette by the way" I say, I dont know why I tell him my name, I just feel like I can trust him.

"My names Jason, I was actually looking for you" he tells me, peeking my curiosity.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"I wanted to apologise about my brother Robbie's behaviour, he's quick to judge" Jason says, I knew they must have been related.

"Its fine, really, I'm used to it" I tell him, I should be used to it, people have been judging me based on my appearance all my life.

"And I thought he was your brother, you two look similar" I tell him, remembering seeing them yesterday morning.

"Yeah, he's my twin, but trust me, I'm not like my brother, we're about as opposite as two people could get" Jason reassures me, making me smile, I think I may have found someone else to hang out with.

"What music were you listening to?" he asks, pointing to my phone.

"I was listening to 'black parade' by My chemical romance" I tell him, I am obsessed with that band.

"I love that band" Jason says, surprising me, not a lot of people I meet like the same kind of music as me.

"Yeah, they're amazing" I say smiling a little still.

* * *

"Are you going to be going to hollyoaks high?" he asks, a question I have already heard today.

"Yep, heard a lot of great things about it" I say sarcastically.

"It's ok when you get used to it, though I haven't been here that long" Jason admits.

"Really? Where did you live before you came here?" I ask curiously, hoping he doesn't mind.

"London" he says.

"Me too" I say.

"Looks like we have more than just music taste in common" Jason says, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I haven't seen that much of this village yet, I've only been to 'the dog'" I tell him, I want to see more of the village before I go to school, I want to get used to it so I know where I have to walk.

"Well, if you want I could give you the grand tour after school tomorrow" Jason offers.

"That would be cool, but could we do it Tuesday, I promised Esther I would help her with her with some designs for the fashion show coming up, also I'm not going to be in school until next week, Mr. Blake is giving me a week to settle in, so you could meet me at the house I'm staying in" I tell him, I am so glad I dont have to be in school tomorrow.

"Sure we can do Tuesday, where are you staying?" he asks, I realise I haven't told his where he needs to meet me.

"I'm staying with the McQueen's, 26 Leigh Road" I tell him, he nods in reply and writes down the address on a piece of paper, putting it in his bag.

"Got it" he says once he's finished writing.

"I'm going to head back, see you Tuesday" I say, getting up and walking out of the folly.

"bye Lynette" Jason says, walking the oppisite way.

* * *

_**Ok, that's it for now.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make it longer than the others.**_

_**Review whether you would like Lynette/Esther or Lynette/Tom in this story, I'm kind of pushing towards Lynette/Esther, but if I get more reviews saying they want Lynette/Tom then I will do that.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	5. Portfolios and Kelly Clarkson

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I loved Friday's episode, it was so sad, I'm so glad John Paul spoke up and I love that Finn is in jail now!**_

_**(This was meant to be published 3 hours ago, it is now 1:13 am so it is technically Tuesday, I haven't watched Monday's hollyoaks but I am about to)**_

_**I have planned out what I'm going to do in future chapters, but I am still trying to figure out how to get from here to what's happened on hollyoaks recently, if you get what I'm trying to say, also thanks for your advice, it's really helpful.**_

_**This is after Sienna has been put in a mental hospital and Nancy is living in the dog, this is just before Tilly leaves the village.**_

_**Also if anyone can give me any information about what big events happen around where this point of the story is set that would really help.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Lynn's POV**_

I have like an hour until 4 pm so I'm going to work on my design ideas, I pull my portfolio out of my messenger bag and flip through it, looking at the design's I've already done before getting to a blank page and starting a new design.

It's just me and nana in the house at the moment, she's watching one of her TV shows, I can't for the life of me remember the name of it though.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table trying to decide how to finish off my newest design, when I hear someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" I shout, stumbling as I practically jump out of my seat and running towards the door to open it.

"Hey, Esther" I say, breathing heavily.

"Hey Lynette, are you ok? You look a bit out of breath" she asks, laughing a little, but also looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, absolutely, where do you want to work on the designs?" I ask, trying to ignore nana's intense stare as she listens to our conversation.

"What about your room?" she asks.

"Not a good idea, my room is really messy right now" I tell her, overwise I wouldn't mind working in my room, I plan to clean it up later.

"Then we could work on them in my room if you want" she offers kindly.

"Sure" I reply, smiling a little.

"Where is it you live anyway?" I ask curiously as we walk out the door.

"I live above the dog with Nancy, Darren, Jack, Frankie, Ruby, Tom, Charlie and Oscar" she says listing all of their names.

"Wow, that's a lot of people, must get really packed" I say, then realising that I now live with just as many people.

"Yeah, it does sometimes I guess, what about you? Living with the McQueen's, I bet it's never a dull moment" she says laughing.

"It's is definitely a different setting to my mum's house in London, it was just me and her because my brother is in college" I tell her, it has been weird staying here, sometimes I forget that so many people live here.

"really, how old is he?" she asks, there's a nagging voice inside my head saying she isn't the slightest bit interested in me, that she's just asking to be polite, I try as best as I can to ignore it.

"He's eighteen, he's four years older than me" I say, she didn't ask about my age but I just felt like adding that in.

"You're fourteen? You look older" she says, I get told that a lot, it's because I'm really tall for my age and the makeup I wear makes me look older too, in a good way.

"I'm thirteen actually, I will be fourteen on the 10th of January though" I tell her, smiling at the look of surprise on her face.

"How old are you?" I ask her, I have an idea of how old she might be but I want to see if I'm right.

"I'm eighteen, sometimes I dont feel it though, the way I get treated around here" she says, I was close, I was thinking maybe sixteen or seventeen.

"What do you mean?" I ask interestedly.

"Frankie treats me like a little kid most of the time" she says, looking annoyed.

"It's probably just because she cares about you" I tell her.

"I just wish she would tone it down a bit" she says, I sense that there is something she isn't telling me but I dont want to pry.

"Family can get annoyingly overprotective" I say.

"I guess" Esther says as we walk into the dog.

Esther introduces me to the guy that is behind the bar, Darren, he seems nice, fitted quite a few jokes into one sentence.

* * *

When we are in the living room I see a woman sleeping on the sofa, she looks really familiar.

"That is Nancy" Esther tells me when she sees me looking at her.

Oh yeah, I've seen photos of her, she's one of my mum's friends from school, but I dont know if my mum has talked to her in a while.

We walk into Esther's room and sit down on her bed.

I take out my portfolio and start showing her the drawings.

"These are really good, I love that one" Esther says, pointing to one of my designs that I am especially proud of.

"Thanks, I worked really hard on that, can I see some of your designs?" I ask.

"Sure, they're not very good though, just rough drafts really" she says, handing me her portfolio with a bashful look on her face.

"I think these look cool, these two are my favourite" I say, pointing to the drawing of a short sleeved red dress with black lace along the bottom and the sleeves, a ribbon tied around the waist and jewels along the neck line, and the drawing of a pair of vintage jeans and a black and white stripey mid-sleeved top with what I think might be black glitter going from the neckline down the middle of the shirt.

"maybe we could use a couple of my designs and a couple of yours, and we could possibly combine some of my designs with yours" I suggest nervously, used to my ideas being ignored and ridiculed.

"That is a great idea, are you free the rest of this week?" Esther asks, for a second I am surprised that she even liked my idea, but I ignore that and answer her question.

"Apart from tomorrow am free the rest of the week, Jason's going to be showing me around" I tell her.

"So we can meet up here after school on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday then, the fashion contest is on Saturday, at 2 pm, at college coffee, we can meet here before 2 pm to get everything ready" Esther says smiling.

"Sure" I say.

We spend the next few hours discussing what designs we are using and combining, who's wearing what, we talk about who we know that might want to model in the fashion show, and we decide what materials we are going to need.

"I should go, it's getting late" I tell her, starting to put my portfolio into my bag.

I say goodbye quickly before leaving with a small smile on my face for a change.

* * *

I have to keep busy till 3 pm so right now I am on my way to price slice to get some stuff for nana, and when I get back I'm going to chill and either do some drawings or carry on reading my book.

The list isn't really that long so as long as I know where to look I shouldn't be spending too much time in the shop.

The village is pretty much empty, its 11 am so everyone is either in school or working.

I walk into price slice and I see a woman who looks familiar standing at the shop counter, oh yeah, Cindy, I remember her from the last time I came here.

The last time I came here was sometime last year I think, I didn't go into price slice a lot when I was here last time but I remember Cindy.

I walk around the shop and once I've got everything on the list I take a look at the magazines for a second.

I pick out a doctor who magazine and head towards Cindy to pay for the stuff.

As soon as I pay for stuff I quickly make my way out of the shop and walk back home.

I let myself in because Carmel got me a key to the house before I got here.

I run round the house and look in all the rooms, no one's here, nana must have left after I did.

Cool, I have the house to myself for now.

I run upstairs and into my bedroom, shut the door and I grab my laptop out of its bag.

I go onto youtube, put on the playlist of my favourite music and turn the music up loud.

I sit down on my bed and log onto facebook, I'm about to message my friends Rose and Izzy but then I remember that they are in school right now, damnit!

I walk over to the mirror and start to sing the song I'm listening to while brushing my hair and doing my makeup.

* * *

Time flies by and soon I am sitting at the desk in this room, drawing and still singing.

I'm in the middle of singing along to 'people like us' by Kelly Clarkson, when I hear someone knocking on the bedroom door.

I close the laptop and rush to open the door.

I am surprised to see Jason standing there.

I look behind me at my digital clock, its 3 pm.

"Hey, I didn't realise what time it was, how did you get in the house?" I ask, I'm almost completely certain I closed the door behind me.

"John Paul let me in" he tells me, I gesture for him to come in and he sits down on the chair near the desk while I sit on my bed.

"Oh, I was too busy listening to music I didn't even realise what time it was" I admit sheepishly.

"Its fine, so I'm guessing that was you singing, right?" he asks, making me feel nervous.

"Yeah, I really love to sing, but I can't always get the high notes, especially in the song I was just listening to" I say, I feel myself starting to talking a lot.

"I think you sounded good, what song was it you were singing?" he asks as we both get up and start to walk out the bedroom door.

"It's called 'people like us', by Kelly Clarkson, her music is awesome" I tell him as we walk down the hallway and down the stairs.

I quickly say goodbye to John Paul, nana and Theresa before walking out the door with Jason.

* * *

_**Ok, that is it for now.**_

_**The next chapter will be Lynn and Jason hanging out.**_

_**Again, if anyone has any advice or if anyone remembers anything from the hollyoaks episodes from just before/or after Tilly leaves, then please review.**_

_**I can't wait to watch tonight's episode, I dont usually watch hollyoaks till 11 pm, I record it 8 pm and watch it later (as I said in the first authors note, it is now 1:13 am, I am about to watch hollyoaks now).**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter and that you have found what I have wrote for this story so far interesting.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


End file.
